Dream and Hope
by AkaiYuu
Summary: Kaku always remembered a big and beautiful ship docked to his village habor, the ship was mesmerizing and he hoped to be a shipwright when he grew up later. After his village was attacked by some unknown pirates, his dream still did not change. This is a story of CP9 agents on St. Poplar. COMPLETED. Cover got from google.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own One Piece.

Inspired by: Mercy by ShivaVixen.

Chapter 1:

The very first memory he could remember was not his birth family, but a big ship, she was very beautiful and well cared for. He did not know how old he was, but it should be around 5, maybe less. Her passengers were pirates, of course, most of them at the time were, and they called her Oro Jackson. Not that he knew, but he would always treasured that memory, not because it linked him to his old life, but it was the one that gave him his dream, to become a shipwright.

Not long after, his island was attacked by some nameless pirates, he was taken to an orphanage, where he later met his new family, a little bit dysfunctional, but still family. Most of the children there later became CP9 agents, like him. Although the training was hard and time consuming but worthy if he would become an agent like his seniors, he would always spare little of his leisure time in the library, searching and reading books about ships and how to repair or make them. He knew that becoming a shipwright was an impossible dream, but it was still his, not the government's, not the other CP9 agents', but his, and nothing would stop him from learning.

He was not as young as Lucci for his first mission, but still young enough to kill. He moped around after that, having nightmares and depression. However, whenever he woke up after the night terror of the man he killed, he would always found a cup of milk, sometimes hot chocolate on the dining table, with a note of ' _Get over it soon_ '. It was not signed, but he knew it was from Lucci, that man, or boy, had a soft heart too in rare occasion.

A CP9 agent was only a tool, and he found that out the hard way. All his books collection was burnt in front of his eyes. Tears threatening to pour, but he held them up. He asked in small and innocent voice of a child, why was Spandam doing that. The answers he got was a sneer and yelled at him for wasting his time for that, for he was only a tool, nothing else and his dream did not matter, he buried his dream down after that and never talked or even thought about it anymore.

To his surprise, Jyabura backed him, said that it was his hobby, like him reading some questionable books, so it was up to him what to do in his spare time. He was ecstatic, he read all the books he could find later, and memorized their contents, though he never brought them home, in fear that they would be burnt again. He did well on the mission, so Spandam could not complain anything.

All CP9 agents were his seniors, as he was the youngest, although not necessarily the weakest. However, it was true that he was the most naive. He knew many of the world darkest corners, but he never really experienced any of that. In some way, the other CP9 agents were the one that protected him. Lucci was the loner older brother figure, Jyabura was an annoying but protective uncle, Kumadori, Fukuro and Blueno were uncles too, Kalifa was an older sister, and Hattori was a pet, no matter how much Lucci sulking at that.

So, not wanting to be called cry baby (Jyabura really liked to call him that), he changed his way of speech. He searched how to speak like a mature person once after he finished his mission, only to be called an old man by Kalifa when he got back. It was frustrating, but at least he was not a cry-baby anymore.

When he got his assignment to undercover at Water 7 as a shipwright, he once again felt happy, though he concealed it better than a few years ago, because he would not want to be replaced. His dream came true, he thought, although it was some kind of mission to search for Pluton, he could still be a shipwright for a short time.

He did his job wholeheartedly, happy in doing so. Little did he knew, the others were watching him worriedly. There was once Blueno raised his eyebrows in warning, he just ignored it, there was nothing could stop this, he had thought. And so, when Nico Robin was spotted in the area, he was having a little panic attack, which of course Kalifa saw.

"Kaku, get yourself a grip, this is a mission, not for fun," she lectured, somehow her voice was soothing.

He evened his breath, "yeah, I know."

She smiled sadly at him, "come on, the others are waiting on that place."

When he boarded the train, he buried his dream again. Well, he threw it away this time. The choice was either his dream or his family, and he would pick family over his dream anytime. They were the one that protected him, and in turn he would repay them. It was only fair that way.

* * *

It was official that the Strawhats were crazy. Why would they start war with the World Government only for a crewmate? The psychological reviews on pirates said that they only cared for themselves. After seeing this, he would say that that review was wrong. He knew that Spandam was insufferable, but he would not dare to offend him (the image of books on fire burnt to his mind), for fear that he would do more than what he had done before. He would like to be friends with them, but in other world, other time, where he would be free from the shackles of the Government.

He lost, it was not the first time, but it was the first time for him lost to an enemy. When the green haired swordsman relayed the message from Paulie, he almost choked back his tears, to say sorry, but held his comment back. The words " _you guys are fired,_ " played again and again like a broken records in his mind.

He smiled sadly to himself, what if he betrayed the CP9 that time? Would the end be different? He shook those thoughts off quickly, CP9 was his family, his home, and nothing would change that. He blissfully closed his eyes, embracing the familiar darkness, and lost his consciousness.

* * *

 **This is my first time writing a fanfiction. I hope this is not bad and I am sorry if there is any OOC-ness. Review would be apreciated and welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I decided to write more of this, please enjoy. Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own One Piece.**

Chapter 2:

Kaku woke up annoyed. The constant poking was irritating him. Jyabura laughed at his expression, still poking him until he batted his hand away. Saying that it was funny, almost as fuuny as when he turned to girrafe. Why would he laughed giraffe? Giraffes were cool, big and strong.

After a while, more likely after Jyabura stopped laughing, they ventured outside, searched for the other agents. They had met with the others when they found Lucci, bloody and still, Kaku was scared that his older brother figure was dead. He let out a relieved exhale when he knew Lucci still had his pulse, he concentrated on how to stop the bleeding. That was when they heard Spandam screaming.

"Kill them! They have failed their mission! That was an offense to the World Government!" He yelled with his face out of proporsion and swelled everywhere. It was a funny scene to see if your lives were not at stake.

Guns raised to them, some uncertain and some full of confidence, no doubt wanted to lick that Panda boots. He huffed indignantly, why would anyone like to please that madman was beyond him.

Lucci rose up (when he regain his consiousness?), he glared at them with anger and hatred, which instantly made them cowered in fear, even Spandam.

"Lucci..." Kaku called, worried about his state. He should not push his body like that, he might die.

Blueno picked up his worries. "We can handle them, just rest," he whispered out, trying to calm the man down. However, Lucci would not listen. Before they could stop him, he used soru to get to those soldiers place, and proceeded to terminate the danger.

He fought like a beast and did not care about his body condition at all. It almost like he did not have any injuries. He used shigan and rankyaku efectively. Dazed out from their trace, the other agents swiftly helped him, not that Lucci needed much from that division.

Kaku walked to him, cautious to approach the other man. He once was almost killed because he woke Lucci up, his reflex was unbeliveable.

"Lucci, come on, there was no-" he cut himself to help Lucci steady himself. He had said that he was in no condition to fight. The man was staggering, fighting not to fall. Sighing, he gestured to others that they would need to get out of here as soon as possible.

Blueno was the one who carried Lucci and the rest of them made way to the sea train. They fought along the road, defending themselves from marines and other agents. However, were vastly outnumbered. In desperation, Blueno opened his air door and we run to the Puffing Tom.

When they reached the train, he was thankful that it was empty. Kalifa was the first to get in, followed by Blueno and Lucci with Jyabura in tow.

"Come on," he told Kumadori and Fukuro to climb up. He had some knowledge on how to start the train but he had no real experience yet. But anyhow, they were in pinch, so what if he only had theories in doing this.

He walked to the conductor room, with Jyabura raised his eyebrows, "Could you?"

Kaku grinned at his words, accepting them as a challenge. He looked at the complex looking table. There were many buttons and grips. Remembering what he had read before, he pushed slowly at one grip with black handle.

Well, that worked, although not as smooth as he planned. The train moved too fast at first and backwards, almost collided with the station. Fortunately, Jyabura hands who was flailing in fear pushed another grip, the train moved fowards.

"Where are we going?" Jyabura asked after losing his initial shock. He still glared at him though. _You said you know how_ , accusing glare, but he said nothing about that.

"St. Poplar," he answered swiftly, "Lucci needs medical attention. And with Spandam acts like that, St. Poplar was our last bet." _Water 7 was out of the option_ , was not said.

"But we don't have any money with us," Kalifa suddenly joined their conversation. She was battered from her fight with the Strawhat navigator but still could be said the most fine out of them.

"We could just raise money, chapapapa," Fukuro suggested. Kalifa smiled, "We have, well, many animals here."

The two zoans glared at her, "we are not animals, Kalifa."

"You could be one, then," she said, a sly smirk adorned on her face, "we have a wolf and a girrafe. Kumadori could tell stories and Fukuro... " she trailed, looking for an idea, "uh, he can do whatever he's good in."

"What does that mean, Kalifa!" Fukuro yelled.

"And you?" Kaku snorted at her.

"That's harrasment!" She bantered, raising her glasses.

Soon, the strained atmosphere was gone, replaced by warm and loud one. Kaku smiled, this was his family. He walked to Lucci who was still unconsious. Praying to the God he did not believe that Lucci could be saved. He sat down on one of the chairs nearby, rested his sore muscles from his own fight with the pirate hunter.

He wondered again, they would be wanted by the government now, because of that cursed Panda. All his life, he only know how to serve them, now that they were not agents anymore... he did not know what to do. Well, first thing first, they had to save Lucci.

Time passed slowly, no one said anything about Enies Lobby or Water 7. He reminded himself to not break that silent agreement as he proceeded to sleep, not really succesful at that because Fukuro started shouting.

"Hey, I see an island!" Fukuro yelled from the front carriage. He jumped excitedly like a child, "i see an island, chapapa!"

Kaku sighed and got up from his sitting place. He saw what Fukuro said, St. Poplar was in front of them. He glanced to the others, "okay, how to stop the train?"

That made their face horrified, "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW?"

Any other situation would made him laugh at their terrified face, but now his face got paler and paler, "uh..." he trailed, "no."

 **This is the second chapter, I hope it was okay. Reviews will be appreciated and welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"YAYOII!" Kumadori yelled, "WHAT SHOULD WE DO?"

As trained assasins, all of them except Kumadori were calm, with panic raging inside. Kalifa raised he glasses, "Kaku, this is no time for jokes, that is sexual harresment."

If that was possible, Kaku's face became paler, "I am not joking."

Jyabura laughed, and laughed and laughed. When he calmed down enough, he asked, "shouldn't what we did to start it enough? That was the 'on' way, shouldn't the 'off' way is just the same?"

"Oh, Jyabura said something clever, chapapa," Fukuro commented, "usually he doesn't though."

"You... " Jyabura retaliated, then the two of them proceeded to play cat and mouse. Ignoring them, Blueno looked at Kaku, "is that way can be used?"

"There is nothing wrong to try," he shrugged. Walking to the conductor room, he felt useless, he should read the 'how to stop' part, not just rendered it useless because it was not about ships and threw the stack of papers away.

Seeing the complicated control room again, he was nervous. Really nervous. With no adrenaline rush (and a bit of knowledge) like before, he knew he had to face the consequences later. Oh, well, he would face it sooner maybe, if he failed to stop the train.

He strolled inside the room, walking slowly to ponder if the lever he had pushed would work, before hit by a handle that is upside down. "What the hell is this?" He wondered out loud and pull it.

* * *

"I am sorry," Kaku said to Kalifa, after being hit a few times on the head. Miraculously, the train lurched to stop after he pulled the handle, however, it was too sudden that all of them on the passenger carriage piled up together, with Kalifa was the one who ended up in the very bottom of the heap.

Kalifa ignored him and helped the others getting Lucci down. He was still unconsious but fortunately had stopped bleeding. They administered him to the hospital but like had been discussed, they were in need of money.

"Yayoii," Kumadori started the conversation. "What should we do?"

"Like we said before, pet zoo, we have a giraffe here," Kalifa said angrily, "a very big one, I am sure the children would like it."

Kaku pouted, well, if that could help Kalifa cool down, he would do it, but that did not mean he would like it. They strolled around, looking for a place to stay. In the end, they got help from a villager who was really kind to offer her place to stay.

The villager was a modest, late in he twenties woman. Her husband was a trader, working outside of the village but always come home on weekends. She lived in the moderate house with her 7 year old daughter. Kaku would not say this to others, but the girl was sweet. She always do what her mother said and respected her elders.

Kalifa soon bonded with the said girl, named Cara, and they played along the evening. Mrs. Leticia, her mother, was happy that they could went along well with her, as they said Cara was a little socially awkward, and Kalifa was glad that she could have another girl friend, even though it was a seven year old child.

* * *

The next day, they set up a place in the middle of the town square. As Kalifa's demand, they did a pet zoo, where children could play with a girrafe slide, listen to Kumadori telling the some of their made up journey stories, well not made up, just a few change on the story and the main characters as their missions were classified. Blueno and Jyabura made some show about wild animal and Kalifa cleaned the streets with her new found devil fruit power.

It was not a bad experience, the children were adorable and bearable. Not that he would say that out loud, just thinking about that made his girrafe ears twitch, which made the children squealed. He sighed, at least the money was nice, not even a week here they could almost cover the hospital bills.

None of the villagers asked where the animals were kept. Really, they did not even think that the girrafe and wolf stable were non-existance. They did say ignorance is a bliss but things like this were crucial, what if they were criminals that wanted to harm the village? (Well, the former could be appiled to them, but they did not want to harm the villagers.)

After a couple days, they managed to gather enough money for Lucci's operation. The medical examiners raised an eyebrow seeing their money, old and some them wet, but did not say anything. The operation was successful and Lucci woke up a couple of days later. His first to do list was to hit Kaku on the head, grumbling at him for not letting Lucci to massacre those imbecile (still looking cool while doing so).

When he was released a month later, all of the ex-agents were celebrating it. They were playing bowling on a shop on the city centre, where they set up the make shift pet zoo earlier that month. Kaku never thought anything better, where he was free from his shackles, with his family, doing family outing.

Nevertheless, the calm day did not last long. Lucci did not even out from the hospital more than a couple of hours. A pirate ship suddenly harbored on the island and without any reasons, attacking the peaceful villagers, and no matter how small the chance was, attacking their bowling time (Well, Kalifa destroyed on of the machine, but he would close an eye to that, they still were enjoying their time there). Right when it was Jyabura's turn.

Needless to say, the pirates who attacked the village stood no chance to win against them. However, they still disturbed their free time, and Lucci was not happy at that. He kicked the Candy pirates captain right on the head (what kind of old man named his pirate crews Candy?).

The town cheered for them beating the crews that invaded their land. It was fun to exert some energy after becoming a slife for the past month. Kaku fought, careful in not using his rokushiki, a grin formed on his face. He loved fighting, especially good ones like he did when fighting with the direction challenged pirate.

Unfortunately, Lucci could not control his power, or his will, well. That did not end well, resulted the villagers afraid of them, with blood everywhere and ornamented Lucci. They backed away, steering themselves as far as possible from them. Lucci scoffed at that, saying they have no backbones.

Cara, bless that brave girl heart, stepped out from them, smiling innocently at Kalifa, hiding her hands on her back.

"Ms. Kalifa?" She timidly called. All of ex CP9 agents watched the conversation progressed closely.

"Cara." Kalifa replied.

The said girl smiled, hands thrusted out, uncovered a beautiful flower, "thank you."

* * *

 **I write them using the Puffing Tom because I felt it would be more interesting, and funnier. I never thought I would write this part, that is why there are some inconsistent details and differences from canon. I hope it would be no problem. Review please.**


End file.
